


The Noble SPARTAN

by FloweryIso



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Halo Lore, I need to stop adding OC's to Halo, Is connected to my Master Chief story(a shameless OC insert to be added), Multi, Noble Team (Halo)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryIso/pseuds/FloweryIso
Summary: Lt. Paislee 'Lee' Davis is known through out the UNSC as the only SPARTAN to be as ruthless as one John-117. Lee has more to her story than just what the history books read and this is her story in the last stand for planet designation Reach.
Relationships: Carter-A259 | Noble One/Noble Six | SPARTAN-B312, Noble Two/Oc





	The Noble SPARTAN

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello, good to see you! This is literally just a fun little exercise to try and get me into writing big stories again so yes I return to my classic way of meddling in the Halo Universe to bring to you new SPARTANS! 
> 
> For Reference this is a story reserved for my AU if you will because damn they really did mess up at Halo 5 and you'll be damned right when I re-write some of it because low key fuck 343 90% of the time.
> 
> Anywaysssssss, enjoy the Epilouge!

“Did you run out of ammo again Charles?” A man scoffed, UNSC helmet bobbing as he turned to look at his squad, having heard Charles and Williams bickering, noting how Lopez had been shaking his head for almost 6 minutes even though he was ahead of the noisy recruits.

“No Sir! Williams was just refusing to give me some water!”

“Lies Williams!” Spat Williams, knocking the helmet on his squadmates head. Williams turned to his captain, rolling his eyes at the other in the process. “The newbie forgot his extra rounds Captain. Numbnuts didn’t realise he needed any,”

“Rookie mistake,”

“Can it Padden!” Captain Nozaki grumbled, not needing one of his quieter members to pick up Williams and Charles' habit of bickering and taunting the other. Nozaki let out an annoyed sigh, wishing he could rub the bridge of his nose to try and quell the beginning of a headache. Of course, that never went well as Lopez called out for his team, stopped just a bit ahead of them, his posture stiff and that was saying something for tight ass Lopez. 

The squad advanced, their own atmosphere becoming tense and worried as they approached the waving soldier.

Just in front of Lopez was a helmet, coloured black and purple through the dust and dried blood that was splattered over it. Nozaki noted one singular 50cal bullet had pierced the black visor, cracked glass splintering like a spider's web out from the entry shot. 

“SPARTAN helm. No body in sight but it’s owner isn’t likely too far off,” Lopez hummed, Nozaki nodding to his SIC to acknowledge his words. 

“What's tha’ doin’ out here?” Padden asks, Charles stopping beside the helm and nudging the damn thing ‘gently’ with the toe cap of his boot. Captain Nozaki hisses at him to stop it, shoving the Private away.

“Careful Charles!” The infantry man scolds, kneeling down in front of the black and purple helm, placing his assault rifle down to scoop it up in both hands, flipping and searching the armour for something. “It could have a transmission,” he mummered, taking a second to point out a small modification to the helmet. “Some SPARTANS added logs to keep track of missions.” he finished, clawing some cushioning inside the helmet that revealed the built in mod. He messed around with it for another few seconds before the visor, as broken as it was, began to glow, a staticky voice erupting from the equipment. 

“Mission Log; 457, time and location unknown, somewhere outside of a base or something? I’m not sure, it’s been so long..I don’t have any more bullets and I need to dump this helmet soon, damn thing got shot, only thing I had to check for snipers...to whoever hears this, I’m sorry. We tried our best but the covie bastards...well. I’m sure you know-”

The transmission wavers as gun fire blazes in the background, the sound of a squealing grunt as their neck snaps is heard causing the small team of scouts to all flinch. Nozaki shushed his men before they even began to speak, Lopez and Charles sharing a glance between them.

“Fuck! God damnit more?!” The voice growled, throat rasping now, from tears or too much use no one could determine. “I guess this is my last transmission,” she muttered softly, Nozaki gently gripping the helm tighter as a switch went off in his brain and the dots began to connect. “Well, whatever. These bastards won’t be taking me down without a fight. Lee, over and out.” The transmission cut off and Nozaki wasted no time in shifting off his rucksack and placing the helmet into it, the squad sharing looks again.

“Sir, why are we taking the helmet with us?” Charles began, taking a step forward. “I know the helmet is SPARTAN class but-”

“Do you know who that SPARTAN was, newbie?” Nozaki interjected, causing the private to sputter out a quick ‘n-no sir!’, clearly surprised by the man's works. “You should.” He spoke, voice unwavering as he stood back up, eyes boring into Charles. “There are only two SPARTAN’s known to all in the UNSC and ONI alike.”

“You can’t be serious!” Lopez started up, moving next to Charles, hand bracing on his friends shoulder. “It couldn’t be her?”

“Who’s her?”

“Her! You don’t know who she is?”

“No!”

“Enough!” Nozaki bellowed, both Charles and Williams bickering coming to a stand still as all 4 members of the squad turned to their captain. “That helmet Charles,” Nozaki said, taking the steps to walk past his squad, back the way they came, towards the trail of bodies that led from the facility they’d marched past and path of death covenant soldiers they’d followed. “Was SPARTAN-B312. The one who did all of this, fought tooth and nail to get to this point,” he ranted, turning ever so slightly to stare into the wide eyes of his newest recruit, one who had come from the newest batch of saber pilots.”That was Lieutenant Paislee Davis. Noble 6.”


End file.
